Toujours Pur
by ginnylafurie
Summary: Souvenirs d'Andromeda Black, avant de revoir sa petite soeur,pour la dernière fois... one shot


Disclaimer : tout appartient à Joanne rowling

Elle court, elle a peur, elle a mal, mais elle court, aussi vite qu'elle le peut.

Elle est fatiguée, elle a du mal à respirer, mais elle court.

Son cerveau ne fonctionne plus, il s'est arrêté sur une dernière idée : courir, pour lui échapper, courir toujours plus vite.

Ses longs cheveux châtain vole derrière elle.

Elle l'entend se rapprocher et elle a peur.

Oui, elle en a honte, mais elle a peur de lui, elle n'a jamais était courageuse comme son cousin, intelligente comme sa sœur ou rusé comme son autre sœur.

Son seul mérite avait été d'appartenir à une prestigieuse famille, une famille qu'elle avait renié, renié pour un moldu.

Le premier point, le plus important, sur la liste des choses à ne pas faire.

Et elle l'avait fait.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, que maintenant elle devait courir, courir pour échapper à son oncle.

Rigel Black, le frère de son père, le poursuivait et personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il la rattrapait.

Alors elle courait et elle suivait inconsciemment ce chemin, qu'elle avait tant de fois suivi.

Et c'est la qu'elle l'aperçut, le maison maudite, la maison de son enfance.

Elle ne devait pas la regarder ! Elle devait continuer et courir plus vite.

Mais le pouvait-elle ? Le voulait-elle vraiment ?

Elle l'entendait se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Elle prit sa décision et courut vers la maison. Restait à savoir si c'était la bonne, ou la mauvaise décision.

La maison était inoccupée depuis des années. Elle se souvenait d'un mot de passe qu'il fallait prononcer pour pouvoir entrer.

Un mot de passe qu'elle n'avait pu oublier.

Pourvu qu'ils ne l'ai pas changé pensa t'elle.

Elle arriva devant la grande porte en chêne.

Aurait-elle le courage d'entrer ? Derrière elle, elle entendit son oncle poussait un cri de victoire, s'en doute avait-il déjà la vision de sa nièce, couverte de bleu et d'hémoglobine, écœurant.

Alors, elle le murmura, murmura le mot de passe, qu'elle n'avait prononcé depuis des années.

-Toujours Pur.

Elle entra et lança un sort pour verrouiller la porte.

Elle entendit le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage. Sans doute son cher oncle, était-il partit chercher du renfort.

Elle ferma les yeux reprenant son souffle. Mais pourrait-elle les rouvrir ? L'oserait-elle ?

Elle sentait l'odeur des vieux livres, vieux livres ranger dans la bibliothèque un peu plus loin de l'entrée, à droite, vieux livres traitant pratiquement tous de magie noire.

Elle entrouvrit les paupières, et alluma la lumière. Rien n'avait changé tout était exactement comme avant.

Du tapis bleu nuit par terre jusqu'au ancien portrait accroché au mur.

Elle avança dans la maison, qui avait été la sienne, comme si elle la redécouvrait.

Le salon, avec ses meubles en bois sombre, la cuisine, avec sa grande table la traversant et la chambre de ses parents, si vide, si triste.

Elle monta les escaliers sans vie et s'approcha de la porte, cette porte, celle de sa plus petite sœur, sa petite Bella.

_« -Qu'est ce que tu fais petite soeur ?_

_-J'apprend ma poésie par cœur._

_-Et moi je compte les heures, j'attends de te connaître toi par cœur._

_- Pourquoi tu me dis sa Andromeda._

_- Car tu es, et restera, un mystère pour moi ma petite Bella. »_

Qu'elle l'avait aimé ! Et qu'elle l'aimait toujours, même après toute les atrocités qu'elle avait faîtes.

Mais à présent était-ce de l'amour ou bien de la haine ?

Elle sortit de cet chambre pour se diriger dans celle d'à côté. Dans celle de la fière Narcissa. Elle revoyait ses gestes impérieux, remplit de grâce, sa voix lorsqu'elle vous ordonner quelque chose.

Pauvre petite chose, qui croyait que tous, lui obéirai, toujours.

_« -Ma chère et tendre Narcissa, dans quelle maison pense-tu que tu iras ?_

_-J'irais à Serpentard, Meda._

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que c'est ce que veulent Maman et Papa._

_-Et si tu avais le choix ?_

_-Je ne saurai pas. »_

_« Vois ma petite Cissa ce qu'ils ont fait de toi._

_Ton imagination et tes rêves s'en vont pas à pas._

_Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix._

_Tu exécute se qu'ils ont décidés pour toi. »_

Elle se rappeler exactement sa chambre mais voulait la revoir. Elle avança de quelque pas. La porte était verrouillée.

-Alohomora

La porte s'ouvrit, elle rentra.

Le lit avait été fait pour le dernière fois il y à a peu près dix ans et il n'avait était défait depuis, plus personne ne s'était couchés dans les draps de soie.

Sa boîte à musique était toujours sur la commode, elle l'alluma et les souvenirs l'envahir.

Elle l'avait reçu pour son onzième anniversaire et quand on l'ouvrait une petite ballerine dansait.

Seul une chose avait changé dans la chambre, chambre qui avait été son seul repère, son havre.

La lettre, la dernière lettre, celle qu'elle avait écrite à ses parents avant de partir avec Ted Tonks.

Cette lettre n'était plus sur sa table de nuit, mais s'en rappelait parfaitement, elle l'avait écrite alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans.

_«La noble et très ancienne maison des Black :_

_Une monumental arnaque._

_Toujours pur avez-vous dit ?_

_C'est parce que vous en avez décidé ainsi._

_Vous, les anciens, les plus nobles,_

_Vous, qui êtes aussi les plus ignobles._

_D'un coup de baguette dévastateur, mué par la rancœur,_

_Vous avez dit adieu à vos moldus de frère et sœur._

_Vous n'avez que faire des liens du cœur,_

_Mais sur les liens du sang vous discourez pendant des heures._

_Vous avez fait de mes sœurs et moi,_

_La triste réplique de « maman et papa »._

_Mais un jour viendra l'heure, sonnera le glas, ou moi, Andromeda, la traître à votre sang, partira._

_Même si peut être, n'espérons pas, Narcissa et Bella suivrons vos pas._

_Je vous entend déjà, sur mon compte, chuchotez._

_Moi, la gentille et réfléchie Serdaigle ai décidé_

_Qu'à votre niveau, je me rabaisserai,_

_Et comme une vil Serpentard j'agirais._

_Vous dîtes que je suis impure, que je n'ai pas votre envergure ?_

_Soit ! Pour comprendre vos mœurs, je ne suis pas assez mûre._

_Mais un jour je me vengerez, soyez en sûr ! »_

Elle s'assit sur son lit et laissa son passé reprendre vie.

_Elle allait voir Bellatrix pour lui dire que le dîner était servi, cette dernière était à plat ventre sur son lit elle dessinait._

_Elle l'avait alors regardé, il représentait une jeune fille tenant la main d'une plus petite, en dessous était écrit : « Andromeda et Bellatrix, Je t'aime.»_

_Bellatrix lui avait sourie et dit :_

_« Tu sais, je m'ennuie, alors je gribouille, je me barbouille,_

_Tu sais, tu es jolie, je dessine un sourire dans ma ratatouille,_

_Tu sais j'aimerais qu'on soit amie, mais sous mon lit les vers grouille »_

_Elle l'avait embrassée et lui avait dit d'aller dîner. Elle avait attendu qu'elle soit en bas et s'était agenouillé pour regarder sous le lit de sa petite sœur._

_Elle avait alors vu quelque chose qui la bouleversait toujours._

_Le cadavre de Kitty, le petit écureuil de Narcissa, qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé, le cadavre était rongé par les vers._

_Elle n'en avait jamais parlé._

Elle s'allongea, elle revivait le passé et oublié peu à peu la présent.

_Narcissa avait dix-sept ans, elle avait quitté Poudlard, et elle venait d'en avoir dix-neuf._

_Narcissa était dans ses bras et elle pleurait._

_«- Lucius, il m'a frappé,_

_Je croyais qu'il m'aimé._

_-Chut chut, ne pleure pas_

_Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il fait ça ?_

_-Justement je ne sais pas_

_-Peut-être as-tu fait quelque chose, qu'il ne lui plaisait pas,_

_Avec les mariages arrangés, il arrive parfois ces choses là._

_Ne sois pas triste Narcissa,_

_Je serai toujours là pour toi. »_

Il y avait la petite Bellatrix, la petite dernière qui avait toujours ce qu'elle désirait, il y avait Narcissa, la préférée. Petite fille modèle, parfaite mais fragile.

Et il y avait elle, ne voulant respecter les règles, mais n'osant se rebeller.

Et pourtant, elle avait essayé une fois, refusant de voir sa petite sœur punie, enfermer dans un placard qui lui faisait horriblement peur.

_« Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous faîtes ?_

_Vous ôtez la vie de trois fillettes, qui ne sont plus à vos yeux, que des marionnettes._

_Vous croyez en avoir le droit ?_

_Eh bien vous ne l'avez pas._

_Nous sommes peut-être vos os, votre chair,_

_Mais nous sommes fait de la même manière,_

_Des êtres, de la même matière, nous respirons tous le même air._

_Pourquoi certains vaudraient mieux que d'autres,_

_Pour quelque litre de sang, entre autre._

_Avez-vous pensez que sans les moldus,_

_Beaucoup de sorciers, il n'y aurai plus._

_Les moldus sont comme les sorciers,_

_D'années en années ils diffèrent de leurs aînés _

_Aucun n'est pareil_

_Quand pour la première fois il s'éveille._

_Alors pourquoi leur en vouloirs ?_

_Dîtes moi que je suis en plein cauchemar !_

_Je voudrai me réveiller,_

_Pouvoir parler à qui je le souhaiterai._

_Ne pas demander le nom, la naissance,_

_Avant de faire connaissance._

_Fini les bonnes manières,_

_Je vous envoie tous en enfer,_

_Et que vous puissiez, là bas, y voir la vérité,_

_Car ça y est, avec un moldu je me suis mariée,_

_Et en même temps ma vengeance est exécutée. »_

Elle entendit un grand bruit qui la sortit de ses pensées et descendit l'escalier en courant.

-Sors d'ici petite peste, je sais que tu es là.

Son oncle, il était revenu.

Elle fut envahie d'une rage indescriptible, son oncle faisait parti de ces personnes qui avait gâchés sa vie

Elle sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte, même si ces heures les dernières et qu'elle devait mourir, elle se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Son oncle était la, il ricanât, la voyant déjà morte, à côté de lui il y avait un homme immense, une montagne vivante, et de l'autre côté une personne, ils avaient tous trois des cagoules noires, mais cette personne, elle la reconnu immédiatement…Bellatrix.

-Alors tu es revenu ici te cacher, la charia t'elle

Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire, les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Mais quand elle les entendit rire, elle se reprit.

-Petrificus Totalus hurla t'elle en pointant sa baguette sur son oncle, ce dernier s'écrasa par terre, lamentable.

-Vas t'en avec lui, je m'occupe d'elle, ordonna Bellatrix à la montagne vivante qui transplana avec son chef.

-Alors, sa fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas parler soeurette lui dit elle.

Non sa ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était trop horrible, elle était malheureuse, elle avait peur, oui elle avait peur ! C'était cela ! Un épouvantard !

-Ridikulus ! Cria t'elle

Bellatrix était déconcerté, elle ne comprenait pas le résonnement de sa grande soeur, ou plutôt, ne le comprenait plus.

-Je vais devoir te tuer dit-elle alors.

Elle tomba par terre, la triste réalité avait été dévoilée, ce n'était pas un épouvantard, mais bien sa petite sœur.

Bellatrix se pencha sur elle.

-Je t'aime toujours petite sœur murmura t'elle.

-Endoloris !

Elle se roula par terre, la douleur était insoutenable.

-MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME hurla Bellatrix JE T'AIMAIS ET JE T'AIME ENCORE. Et toi tu m'a abandonnée sanglota t'elle, tu t'es enfuie pour te marier avec un stupide moldu.

-Mais lui aussi je l'aimais.

-Oui tu l'aimais, tu l'aimais plus que moi, plus que Narcissa.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai !

-Vas t'en, Vas t'en ! Je ne veux pas te tuer, ni te revoir ! Je veux juste t'oublier…

Ce fut la dernière fois que moi, Andromeda, vit ma plus petite sœur, je n'oublierais jamais ces douloureuses et dernières paroles.


End file.
